bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Koichi Haimawari
;Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals - Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 12-13 The Hauler; (formerly) |birthday= February 22 |age= 19 |gender= Male |hair= Brown |eye= Brown |height= 172 cm |weight= |quirk= Slide and Glide |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Vigilante |affiliation= |debut= Chapter 0 (Illegals) |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as The Crawler, previously Nice Guy, is a vigilante hero. He is the main protagonist of Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals -. Appearance Koichi is a skinny man with short brown hair. His costume consists of his normal clothes in conjunction with an All Might-haired hooded jacket, a black mask covering his face, red sunglasses, and bike protectors. Personality Koichi has a simple personality and rather shy, he sees no problem in using his Quirk in public even though he is not a pro hero. That is what brings him to start doing good deeds for the public such, as returning dropped items, giving directions, helping people get onto trains, being a cameraman, and recycling. He has a very heroic nature and cannot ignore people that need help. He tends to be a rather calm person, reacting to many situations in an appropriate manner. He is reasonable and is open to discussion with thugs and petty criminals, as seen with his interactions with the Three Storm and Stress Brothers. At the same time, he is quick to help when there is a real need for his abilities against Villains, showing that he can be attentive as well as calm. He dreams of being able to become a recognized hero and is shown to enjoy the vigilante work that he does. He is willing to do the less glamorous jobs, such as cleaning up trash and does not seem to think that these are negative aspects of being a hero or vigilante. He refuses to give up doing it for the reason that it seems uncool because he claims that that's not the sort of person he is, showing that he does not seem to want to be a Hero for fame or money, but out of a genuine desire to help society and other people. Synopsis It all starts with Koichi observing in the crowd a giant monster terrorizing the city. Suddenly, All Might appears and defeats the monster with ease. The public is awed at All Might's strength. Seeing that everyone is unharmed, All Might takes his leave. He's inspired by heroes like All Might and wishes to be one like him in the future, Late for his job he uses his quirk to go faster, However, a Police officer stops him. The Police officer berates Haimawari for using his Quirk when public usage of Quirks is forbidden and tells him that since everyone has different Quirks, using Quirks in public is forbidden in order for everyone to live well with each other. After the police officer leaves, Koichi runs towards his next destination and is annoyed that he must follow the rule of unable to use Quirks in public. Kouichi runs into a group of thugs and knocks into one of the thugs, which spills the juice he just brought. The thug orders Kouichi to apologize by getting down and groveling. The thugs prepare to step on Haimawari, but Hamawari slides backwards which surprises the thug. Haimawari slides away, which allows him to escape from the group of thugs. Haimawari sees another group praising a freelance idol, Pop Step, Koichi notes that Pop Step is taking a big risk in being a freelance idol since she doesn't have a permit. Despite her songs not being great, the aspect that stands out is her ability to fly which is what attracts some people to become her fans. A police vehicle is passing by, causing Haimawari to warn Pop Step. Pop Step decides to end her live performance, and flies away while Haimawari prepares to slide to his place of work. Koichi works at a convenience store; the manage isn't pleased with Kouichi being late and deducts his pay. Customers arrive, however, it is the same group of thugs that Koichi encountered earlier on. The leader of the thugs becomes angry at seeing Haimawari again and takes him outside. The leader beats Kouichi up; Koichi isn't able to fight back because the thug leader uses a Quirk called Spikes which creates sharp spikes from his knuckles. After being forced to buy a juice for the thug leader, Kouichi is annoyed at being beaten up. Kouichi changes into his "suit" which is an All Might styled jacket with a hood and wears a mouth mask. Haimawari decides to deliver justice on his own accord without being bogged down by the law. Koichi starts doing good deeds for the public such as returning dropped items, giving directions, helping people get onto trains, being a cameraman and recycling. The citizens thank Haimawari and refer to him as Gentle-Man. Haimawari feels overjoyed in helping people as it relieves him of stress and makes him feel warm inside. With his good deeds done for the day, Koichi begins walking home. Suddenly, a person gives Koichi juice to drink. The person giving him the juice is Pop Step. Pop Step thanks Haimawari for warning her about the Police and followed him in order to properly thank him, but mocks Koichi for being weak, to which Kouichi defends himself as being poor at dealing with violence. Pop Step finds it ironic that Koichi is wearing an All Might hoodie, but is bad at fighting. Haimawari wears the All Might hoodie because it symbolizes his ideal in being useful in his own way. After they scrutinize each other for their objectives, Pop Step begins leaving but bumps into the same thug leader Koichi got beaten up by. The thugs recognize her as the online idol and begin mocking her. Haimawari tries to stop them, but the thugs ignore him. Koichi sees tears in Pop Step's eyes and cannot ignore her plea for help. Koichi theoretically wonders how he can handle the situation; use his Sliding Quirk to trip two of the thugs and take out the leader by tackling him so that Pop Step can fly away. Koichi decides to put his plan into motion. Koichi uses his sliding Quirk and tries tripping one of the thugs over, but fails. The thug throws Koichi to the ground. The thugs turn their attention to Koichi and the leader scratches Haimawari's face with spikes from his foot. The thug leader decides to finish off Koichi for annoying him and strip down Pop Step. As the thug leader prepares to strike Koichi with his spikes, someone crashes down onto the trash which stops the thug leader's attempted murder. The person gets up from the trash heap, revealing to be a muscular old man as the thug leader wonders what is going on. Suddenly, the old man punches the thug leader which knocks him down to the ground, surprising Koichi. The other two thugs are shocked at what transpired and ask for the old man's motivations. The old man tells the thugs that he is called Knuckleduster and specializes in dealing with hoodlums. Knuckeduster defeats the two thugs and checks their tongues as he is looking for a new dangerous type of drug. Knuckleduster turns his attention to Koichi and praises him for his efforts, telling him that he can become a real Hero if he works with him. Koichi shows no interest, but Knuckleduster can see through his lies and knows he is someone who can't abandon people in need like All Might. Koichi admits that his Quirk is not useful and could never pass the Pro Hero Exam. Knuckleduster doesn't care about whether Kouichi has a powerful Quirk or license because they have absolutely nothing to do with justice. Knuckleduster believes that true Heroes take action when something rises up before them. Kouichi realizes that Knuckleduster is unlicensed. Suddenly, the thug leader gets up and takes Pop Step hostage. The thug leader threatens to claw Pop Step's face off with his spikes. Unable to let him get away with his atrocious act, Kouichi charges at the thug leader and knocks him down, allowing Pop Step to fly above for safety. Knuckleduster punches the thug leader into the wall which knocks him out. Knuckleduster sees that the thug leader isn't in procession of the new type of drug he is looking for and makes a copy of his ID. Knuckleduster informs Koichi that there are more ways to be a Hero than what the world says; Knuckleduster is a hero because punishing evildoers is refreshing. However, Koichi finds Knuckleduster to be dangerous and turns down his offer. Quirk and Abilities Slide and Glide: Koichi's Quirk allows him to slide on the ground, but to do that he needs to touch the ground in at least three places. Koichi has also displayed the ability to slide up vertical surfaces. Enhanced Speed: Slide and Glide grants Koichi enhanced speed, allowing him to move as fast as a bike. He is able to go faster but at risk of losing control and hurting himself. Maneuverability: After being coached by Tensei Iida, Koichi learned to maneuver well by accelerating in opposite directions. He now possesses the abilities to move and perform tight turns at high speeds as well as brake. Battles Trivia * His second pseudonym "The Crawler" may be a reference to how Spider-Man is often called a wall crawler. Koichi is even seen doing a similar pose to Spider-Man time and time again. * In the initial cover art Koichi can be seen wearing mismatched sneakers; one sneaker being a Nike Air Force 1 High Top in blue. * Koichi's favorite thing is curry. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Non-Canon Characters